Hoshi no Tengoku
by Lunapokema
Summary: Ongoing HiruSena story. I can't explain without giving away the best surprise, so you'll just have to read. YaoiShonenai Will get heated in later chapters. Major OOc on Hiruma's part. Such is my life. New Chapter!
1. Prolouge

Hoshi no Tengoku (Star of Heaven)

Prolouge

Sena greatfully tugged off his helmet and brushed a hand through his sweat soaked hair. The entire stadium was going crazy, screaming and celebrating. The underdog team, Deimon Devil Bats, had actually made it to and won the Christmas Bowl.

Of course the spectator's enthusiasm didn't hold a candle to the team itself. Kurita was flat out sobbing with joy, crushing any available person into a hug or swinging them around. Komosubi and the Huh Huh Brothers were in some argument about strength, but they seemed to only be joking this time around.

Monta was flashing his "victory" pose for Mamori and the cameras, while said manager was smiling and being encouraging. Yukimitsu, with Cereberous biting at his leg, had joined Suzuna and her brother as they both worked the cheerleaders up into a frenzy. And he could see Musashi sliping out the back way to avoid the crowd a drunken Doburoku in tow.

With a start, Sena noticed that there wasn't any gunfire. After all the time he spent with the blonde demon, it was rather unnerving not to hear some kind of explosion after a game. He frantically looked around for his boyfriend, panic (for whatever he was planning) and fear (for the man's health) quickly rising by the second.

The brunette squeaked when someone grabbed him just above his elbow, and turned to find the one he'd been looking for. Hiruma was already back in street clothes his equipment and arsenal nowhere to be seen.

"Sena... can I speak with you for a moment?" He seemed nervous and aggitated, wintergreen eyes not staying on a particular object for long.

He didn't give Sena a chance to reply before starting to pull him away from the video cameras and overbearing crowds. The shorter boy followed, confused and even more worried. Hiruma never acted like this... Once Hiruma was satisfied that they were well hidden from prying eyes, he turned to his lover and offered a humourless smile.

"Hiruma-san...?" The blonde grimaced, even after all the time they had been a couple, the pipsqueak was still calling him that.

Sena watched as the other looked away and began to pace, wondering what it was that had him so worked up. Sena was brought out of his daze as he noticed that Hiruma was suddenly shorter, and belatedly realized that the man was down on one knee in front of him.

The blonde grasped Sena's left hand and gently kissed the back of it, "Aishiteru. Aishiteru, itsumo. Kobayakawa Sena, will you grant me the honor of being forever by my side?" Raising serious eyes to his mate, he finished, "Will you marry me?"

Sena didn't even realize that he had passed out until he woke up several hours later. And naturally, the thing to rouse him back into consciousness was an argument between Hiruma and Mamori. They two were trying to be discreet, and failing miserably, so as not to disturb Sena.

"I appreciate you helping me get Sena home, but I can handle it from here and I'm sure you have better things to do..."

"I'm comfortable right where I am."

"Why is it so important to you anyway?"

"Why is that any of your business?"

"Well, there's no point in having both of us here."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"So you can bully Sena into something? I think not."

"Oh, you mean while he's unconscious?"

"There are plenty of other things you could do him when he's in this state." Click. Swish. Sena decided to interrupt when they both pulled out weapons.

"A-ano..." Both of their heads snapped around to focus on him and Sena felt his own neck hurt in sympathy. "Mamori-neechan, it's alright, I need to talk with Hiruma-san."

"But..."

"It's important." Sena smiled apologetically.

"And private." Hiruma growled. The brunette looked pained before shaking his head.

"Please, Mamori-neesan." She looked between the two, before sighing and getting to her feet.

"Alright. But if he does anything, let me know Sena." She glared at Hiruma one last time before taking her leave.

Sena got his feet as well, noticing that he was now in his pajamas. Quirking an eyebrow at Hiruma, the other just looked away sullenly. Apparently the blonde hadn't been the one to change him. Snickering to himself he walked out onto the balcony to get some fresh air.

It was a beautiful night, clear skies and a crescent moon. He needed to clear his head for a moment and try to think rationally.

"About earlier. I was serious when I asked you that."

"W-wakkata." Sena blushed and nodded, he knew Hiruma was serious about this, he just didn't know why. "Demo, why would you ask me to marry you? I mean, you'll be going off to college next fall and you'll probably meet someone who's better than me while your there..." The boy was cut off when Hiruma pulled him into a hug.

"That's exactly why, Chibi. We won't be going to the same school anymore and I don't want you to start liking some other guy. I already know that your the only partner I'll ever want, and I need to know if you feel the same."

"Hiruma..." Sena snuggled into the embrace, breathing in the scent of his lover. "I..."

"I know I should have asked this first, but I want you to move in with me. There's an apartment I've put a price on downtown. It's an equal distance between Deimon High and Deimon University..."

"Youichi-kun." Hiruma stopped dead and gawked down at his lover.

"W-what? Sena, omae..." He'd never heard the boy use his first name.

"It's only proper to call your inazuke by his first name." The brunette smiled. "I'd love to marry you, Yoichi-kun."

To Be Continued

Yeah, it's mean to cut it off there, but I have deadlines and schoolwork. I'll be back to this fic soon, so don't worry about updates, After this Fri. I'll have till the middle of January to write fanfiction. I'll also come back and fic grammer/spelling errors.

That's Mamori's mop. God knows where she kept it... Don't look at me, it's a mystery only anime women know.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well, gee, I still don't own anything and this is last damn disclaimer I'm writing for this fic!

--------------

Hoshi no Tengoku

Chapter One

"I'd love to marry you, Yoichi-kun." Hiruma stared for a few seconds before crushing Sena into a hug.

"Mou, now stop moping already, it's too out of character for you! It was the badass side I fell in love with, and it's the badass I want to marry!"

"And is it the "badass" you like to get fucked by?" There was that devilish smirk that never failed to make Sena blush.

"Hi... Hiruma-san!" Hiruma deflated a bit. 'Easy come, easy go.' He bent down and started to lap at his lover's sensitive neck, drawing a sigh from the boy.

"N-no! Not now, my parent's will hear!" Hiruma ignored him and unbuttoned the blouse like top to toy with Sena's nipples, licking and stroking them into hardness. "A-ah!" The brunette tossed his head back, digging his fingers into the other's spiky hair.

Hiruma sucked gently on one rosy bud gently biting at the sensitive area. He tortured the other with his left hand, pinching and flicking his kitten's nipple. He pulled Sena inside to the futon, closing the sliding door behind them.

"So, as long as were quiet, it's all right?" The blonde smirked and swiftly moved behind Sena, securing his left arm around the smaller male's waist. Hiruma's right hand delved into the front of the brunette's loose pajamas, fingers curling around his manhood and squeezing lightly.

---

Edited for content check profile for link and info. Sorry I don't want to get my ass kicked off this site.

---

The blonde was careful not crush his petite lover as pulled out and rolled over onto his side. He started to gently kiss Sena's neck and cheeks and draped an arm over his boy.

"Youichi..." Sena cuddled up to Hiruma, only to be shoved onto his back once more.

"I really love hearing you say that, koneko-chan." He rubbed their groins together once more, eager for another round. The brunette simply smiled and helped Hiruma remove the rest of his clothes.

"Sena, dear, you'll be late for school if you don't get up soon..." The door to Sena's room creaked open and his mother sauntered in, laundry basket in her arms. "Sen..." She stopped dead at the sight before her.

Sena was curled up in bed with some blonde man, the sheets pulled down to his lower back, showing that both were very naked. Her mouth opened and closed as the laundry fell to the floor before she put her hand to her forehead and passed out.

The resulting thump was enough to stir Hiruma from his orgasm induced slumber. He turned and nuzzled Sena's hair before yawning and stretching his back. He rolled over and stared at the woman passed out in the doorway, realizing that he'd forgotten to lock the door.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Mr. Kobayakawa rushed to his wife's side to check her vitals, before glancing into his son's room.

His face turned purple, and it looked like he was having trouble breathing. Not knowing what else to do, Hiruma uttered a greeting.

"Yo!" Thunk. Sena's dad passed out as well.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I still own nothing. Hooray. Not even the names of Sena's parents, they too belong to the creator of Eyeshield 21. Oh, and the cat too. On with the story!

Hoshi no Tengoku

Chapter Two

Sena stretched and yawned, curling into his lover. A broad, long fingered hand rubbed his back and brought him closer. It was a nice way to start the day.

He lazily kissed the blonde's chest before the other's larger body rolled over on top of him and he was engaged in a rather passionate good morning kiss. The brunette tugged gently on Hiruma's hair, and the older boy reluctantly pulled away.

"Ohayo..." Amber eyes were soft and adoring, Hiruma couldn't help the guilty wince. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Hiruma looked over at the doorway, and Sena's eyes followed his gaze.

Sena sweatdropped at the sight of his parents, before blushing in mortification. They, what, seen, how? The poor boy's mind was close to shutting down.

"Y'know, meeting your parents was more awkward than I thought it would be."

"I told you we shouldn't have..." Sena trailed off. Even after all this time he couldn't say the word aloud.

"Really? The only thing I heard last night was 'please' and 'more'." The devilish man smirked and ground his hips downward.

"That's not the point!" The brunette squeaked and pushed Hiruma away. He sat up and looked around his room. "Where's my underwear?"

Hiruma pointed to the ceiling and Sena sweatdropped when he saw his boxers dangling from the ceiling fan. He didn't remember that happening. With a sigh, he wrapped the quilt around himself and retrieved a new pair.

Kobayakawa Shuuma and Mihae sat across from their son and what they had dubbed the "Blonde Demon". After coming to, the family (well, mostly Sena's parents), decided that they needed to talk.

The only sound that broke the current silence was the occasional pop of Hiruma's gum. Sena fidgeted nervously with his new ring, glancing between his parents and Hiruma. Why did the blonde have to satisfy one of his oral fixations during such a serious moment?

"I'm marrying your son." Blunt and to the point. Sena almost passed out.

"W-we've been dating for the past year, s-so we aren't really rushing into things." The brunette tried to amend things by babbling out random information.

"But, ga-" Mihae struggled with the word for a moment before she continued. "Gay marriage isn't legal in Japan."

Hiruma arched a brow at the woman, before settling into his trademark grin. "That's why we're holding the ceremony in Canada."

Looking a little disgruntled Mihae settled back in her seat to stew over the information. Shuuma looked hard at Hiruma before turning to his son.

"You know I'll stand behind you whatever decision you make," He paused. "But I need to know, does he make you happy?"

"Of course!" Sena didn't hesitate for a second. "I don't remember ever being this happy before."

"That's all I needed to know." Father and son smiled at each other and Hiruma rolled his eyes.

"But dear! We don't know anything about this boy, we can't just let him marry our son." She glared straight at the blonde. "I demand that we at least meet his parents first."

There was an exaggeratedly loud pop as Hiruma's bubble exploded in his face at this news. His eye was twitching and he looked a little pale.

"Like hell, fucking mother-in-law." Sena's mother looked taken aback at being spoken to in such a manner and was about to say something before Hiruma abruptly stood up. "We'll be late if we don't leave now. Ikuzo, Fuc- Sena."

"I think they took it rather well." Sena sighed at this. Maybe his father had, but his mother... Hiruma glanced over at him. "Maa, don't look so troubled chibi. They'll warm up to the idea. And if they don't it's their loss."

"...You should have locked the door." The brunette pouted. "That's not exactly how I wanted my parents to find out I was gay."

"That's how you found out you were gay."

"T-that's not the point!" Sena sputtered indignantly. "You're so mean." Hiruma smirked and wrapped an arm around Sena's shoulders.

"Gotta be cruel to be kind, kuso chibi." He cackled. "I wonder how the rest of the team will react?"

"The team! We're going to tell the team today!" Sena's eyes widened as he imagined Mamori's reaction, knowing that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Of course, everyone will be wondering about that ring on your finger." He pulled Sena a little closer. "It looks damn good on you."

"I-I suppose." It did scream 'notice me'. Really it should have just been a simple gold band, that's what married men wore, but this ring had an almost feminine appeal. It was a simple design of alternating gems, diamonds and emeralds, set one after the other around the middle of the silver band.

Sena had adored it the moment he saw it. The gems reminded him so much Hiruma's eyes, it was uncanny. Had he done it on purpose? Sena thought he had seen a ring of a similar design on Hiruma's left hand earlier but with amber stones. Where had he gotten the money to pay for something so expensive?

Sena started to slow his pace as the realization dawned on him. How was Hiruma paying for this? The rings, the apartment, and he said he was going to fly him out of the country?

"Youichi..."

"I was thinking, we should make reservations early. We want to go somewhere nice after the ceremony. So, chibi, where do you want to honeymoon? I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"Hiruma-san! How much money are you spending on all of this?"

"You really know how to trample on a romantic line don't you?" Hiruma huffed a bit. "Don't worry about it."

"But... It's too much, it feels like such a waste. I don't want you to spend all of your money on me. I don't need any of this." The pair had stopped walking now, standing on the sidewalk, Hiruma a step or two in front of Sena.

"Look. I have enough extra cash to spend on things like this, that's one thing I can thank my damn family for."

"Hiru-" The blonde glared at him. "Youichi... I'm sorry." The last came out in a meek little tone.

"Taku. Stop apologizing for every little thing, it's not your fault." Hiruma's arms were around him again. "I should have said something."

"Warm. I want to go somewhere warm." Sena snuggled into his chest. Hiruma blinked at sudden topic change before chuckling softly.

"Then how about the Caribbean, love? We can lie on the beach and drink rum and then have sex in our personal cabana every night."

"Youichi!" Hiruma continued to laugh as he pulled Sena on towards the school, both of them late for first classes by now.

"I could get used to hearing that."

Sena sat in class staring out the window. It was almost the end of the day and he'd only been able to catch one bare glimpse of his lover since they had parted ways earlier. It looked like he was being chewed out by Mamori while Musashi, Kurita and Yukimitsu looked on.

Juumonji had asked about his absence and Sena had made some excuse about sleeping in. He had a feeling that it was going to come back to bite him later in the day.

He was snapped out of his daydreams when the bells chimed and the entire class left in a whirlwind leaving the amefuto team to pack up at a more sedate pace. His heart skipped a beat when he remembered that he would be telling his friends of his engagement.

Blushing, he walked ahead of the others unconsciously curling his thumb towards his palm to rub at the ring on his finger. He felt nervous now and just wanted to see his fiancé.

"Oi, Sena! Wait up!" Monta jogged up from behind him and slung a friendly arm over his shoulder. "Where are ya off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm just eager to get to the clubhouse. I mean, even though we've won the christmas bowl, it doesn't mean we should quit playing football does it?"

"Of course not!" Sena stumbled forward as someone kicked him in the ass, and he winced a little more than usual. Juumonji strolled up on his other side followed by Kuroki and Togano. "Since most of the team won't be here next year it's our duty to recruit new players and aim for the Christmas Bowl again. We have a reputation now."

"Fugo!" Komosubi seemed to agree.

Sena smiled he hadn't even thought that far ahead yet. Of course, with how crazy things had been, it was no surprise that his thoughts hadn't had the chance to turn to football.

"Ah-ha-ha!" Taki twirled into view. "With my talent we'll surely make it there a second year!" Everyone sweatdropped. Because of him they had almost lost a match early in the season. They all remembered how he and 'eyeshield' had gotten on the wrong bus.

"Of course, Taki-kun." Sena smiled good naturedly at the blond. Taki was a bit of an idiot but he was a nice guy. The clubhouse was in view now and Sena swallowed nervously.

Stepping inside he caught sight of Hiruma immediately. He was sitting at the table polishing one his guns, Musashi sitting on his left having a cup of coffee. Sena moved to take the chair on his right, but only covered half the distance to it before he was tackled by Suzuna.

"Sena!"

"Ah! S-Suzuna!" He pulled at her arms. "I can't breath!"

"Oh. Sorry!" Glancing down she caught a glimmer of something on Sena's hand. Not letting the chance pass her by, the bluenette grabbed Sena's left hand and brought it closer for a better view. "Oh my gosh, Sena! What's this ring!"

Hiruma glanced up at the cheerleaders sudden exclamation, as did everyone else in the room. Damn. He had been hoping something like this wouldn't happen. Careless midget.

"Um, well, that's..." Sena pulled his hand back and shyly held it to his chest. He could feel everyone staring at him, waiting for an answer. "I-I've been seeing someone and..."

"So you're engaged!" Suzuna squealed. "To who, to who?"

There was an uproar in the clubhouse. Shy, sweet, Sena was engaged? They didn't even know he had been dating. Why wouldn't he tell any of them? After a minute Hiruma became more than irritated by the noise and fired off a few rounds.

"Urusei! Is it really that shocking? Fucking idiots."

"So, who is it, Hiruma?" Musashi leaned back in his chair.

"Nn?"

"You know who it is. It's written all over your face."

"Me."

"Yes, you..."

"No, I mean me. He's engaged to me." Everyone stared at him.

A couple of people started to laugh, but quickly realized that he wasn't joking. There was a rather loud thud and everyone looked to see that Mamori had passed out.

"The fuck does everyone keep doing that!"

TBC


End file.
